


The Best Friend and The Boyfriend

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Best Friends, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, M/M, approval, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's best friend and boyfriend have a hard time getting along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Friend and The Boyfriend

Clint was just getting the popcorn ready. He was having a movie night with Natasha. Bucky came out dressed handsomely. 

"You look amazing." said Clint.

He kissed Bucky on the lips.

"Thank you. All ready?" asked Bucky.

"Yeah, just waiting for Nat to get here." said Clint.

"Enjoy, babe. I will see you in a few hours." said Bucky.

"Give Beeca my love." said Clint.

"I will." said Bucky as he left.

Clint smiled at the thought of Becca. Bucky's sister is adorable and he gets well along with her. His doorbell rang and he went to open the door. 

"Hey." said Clint.

"Hi, where is Barnes going? I just saw him outside." said Natasha. 

"He is going to visit his sister." said Clint.

Natasha nodded in understanding. 

Clint got a feeling she knew Bucky always left when Nat and him spent time together. Bucky and Nat still didn't get along.

Aside from the fact that he was dating the man who almost killed his best friend twice, Bucky made Natasha uncomfortable. And Bucky had noticed. Not wanting to get in the middle of their friendship, he always spent time somewhere else during their movie nights.

His boyfriend was considerate.

Clint knew Natasha still had a hard time trusting Bucky. She was protective over Clint when he staryed dating the assassin. 

Clint bought the popcorn out. "So, how is Daisy?" he asked. 

"Good, she is on a mission. Will come back tonight." said Nat with a smile. 

Clint was glad. He liked Daisy. After Coulson revealed himself to be alive, Shield and the Avengers were working together again. 

Natasha had been crushing on Daisy since they first met. After some urging Nat had finally asked her out. Clint approved. The girl could easily make Natasha smile.

"Clint, are you really happy?" asked Nat.

"I am. Bucky makes me happy in ways my other romantic partners have not. I love him." said Clint.

Nat was silent. 

"I know you still have a problem trusting him, but he isn't going to hurt me." said Clint.

Natasha nodded. "I know it's been hard splitting time between us, so set up a dinner. I want to get to know your boyfriend better." said Nat.

"Really?" askex Clint, hopefully. 

Nat nodded. "He clearly makes you happy and I just want to vet him myself." she said. 

Clint hugged her. Natasha was surprised but hugged back.

Clint pulled back. "Thanks, I will talk to Bucky. Maybe we can have a double date." he said. 

"Will do." said Nat. "Now lets watch the movie." she said. 

Clint nodded and started the movie. 

The night had gone better.

Clint was excited. 

Natasha had decided to give Bucky a chance. 

And Clint know she won't regret this.

He can't wait to tell Buck.


End file.
